


New Beginings

by Audsome6082



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Peter Parker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audsome6082/pseuds/Audsome6082
Summary: Peter gets hurt during Infinity War. He had told his decathlon team he would only be gone for a month, but that was three months ago. Now, Peter finally getting back to school, and things were different.“It felt like everyone was staring, trying to seem like they weren’t but they were. He could tell.He had heard the rumors about him from Ned. About how he was dead. Ned had told him he tried to tell them otherwise, but they didn’t lissen. But now, he’s back, and everyone seems to be in shock.”





	New Beginings

 It felt like everyone was staring, trying to seem like they weren’t but they were. He could tell. 

He had heard the rumors about him from Ned. About how he was dead. Ned had told him he tried to tell them otherwise, but they didn’t lissen. But now, he’s back, and everyone seems to be in shock.

* * *

He could remember it like it was yesterday. The fear that had corsed through his body that day. He was terrified.

He remebered seeing him, Tony. Seeing Thanos huge body towering over him like a giant, bringing his gantlet down over him. He didn’t remember thinking, just moving.

Peter had ran pass the aliens, past the other superhero’s he was fighting alongside with, and slammed Tony away from Thanos, leaving Peter in his place.

Thanos had picking Peter up, as if he was feather, and slammed him onto the ground. A crater forming from where he had been hit. He did it, over and over again, laughing while doing so. 

Then it stopped. And a whole mother type of feeling came over him, the feeling of not having control. 

Colors started forming around him, twisting and turning in different patterns, pulling him off the ground. Then, he was flying, and he couldn’t stop. After that he blacked out.

Peter had woken up later in the medbay, where Brunce had told him what happened, what the extent of Thanos’s damage was on him. 

He had severely shattered leg, broke arm, a couple broken ribs, sever concussion that resulted in a studded, fractured wrist, broken collarbone, and much more.

But you see, the problem was, what Thanos’s magic did, it stopped everything. His  enhanced healing factor stopped working, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t healing entirely, it only meant that he healed much much slower, slower than a adverge human being, but only on his leg and the smaller damages like cuts and bruises, the rest were healing fine.

So he had to skip school for a while longer, advoiding calls and text messages from other classmates, wondering where he was. But he couldn’t go back just yet, not just because of his injury’s, but his emotional injury’s as well.

Lots of good people has died in infinity war, many of which Peter was close to. Tony, Steve, Thor, Wanda, Doctor Strange, all died during Infinity War. And among that list, his aunt May.

She had been staying at the compound, wanting to be near Peter. They had gotten a word on where Thanos was going to attack so they went there to meet him. But what they didn’t expect was him to attack the compound. He had killed serveral people then, Aunt May included.

Pepper had been able to get the CPS off him, having him stay at the new compound, but people still new about her death.

The thing that was the most awkward about going back to school was that Peter was the only one, the only one at school, in New York, In America, that had been effected by infinity war. And that my friends is what made him, the outsider.

Ned had told him what was going on at school, people thinking he was dead, but then the news broke out. Someone new, someone spread the news. About how Peter had already lost his parents when young, already had lost his uncle almost a year ago, and now just lost his aunt.

The kids that school were all shocked to hear this. They all saw Peter as this happy, smart, bullied kid. Who always had the biggest smile on his face, the never knew the truth. They never knew the pain he carried with him each day, everyday. 

So, the day Peter had gotten back to school, wasn’t a good day. 

Happy had dropped him off that day, he could see people through the tinted window starring at the black expensive car wondering who was insider it. “ Y-you got th-this Peter, y-you got this.”

Happy had gone to the back of the car and grabbed the crouches, then he had opened the door. It took Peter awhile to finally get up, having Happy there was really helpful but felt wierd. 

With his enhanced hearing, Peter could hear everything that was being said by other students. “Is that Parker- what happened to him- I feel so bad for him- damn” He didn’t like it. He then made a mental note to himself to not talk, cause I’d he did, his studdering would be really bad.

Peter then thanked Happy for the ride and help and watched him drive away. Peter felt uneasy being back at school. He new what he looked like, filled with bruises and cuts, his huge brace covering his knee. He hated it. 

Peter then just kept his head low, not wanting to cause anymore attention than he already was. But then, the big fat turd showed up.

”PENIS PARKER!” Flash quickly yeld from behind, one of his friends seemed to be trying to stop him from coming over to Peter but Flash wasn’t having it. 

“Hay Penis Parker, where have you been dude. I missed pushing you around so much. What happened to you leg, you try to climb some walls like your good old friend Spider-Man.” Flash said coming up to Peter trying to see his face behind the hoodie.

“You Parker, it’s not polite to not look someone in the eyes”, Flash said right before he places his hand on his chin and pulled Peters face up to look directly at Flash. 

Two seconds. That all it took to see Flashes face go from amusement to horror. “What the fuck Parker, what the hell happened to you”. Flash said, curiosity running deep in his voice. 

“I-I d-don’t w-wa-want to t-talk abo-about it”, Peter said while brushing Flash off. He then walked over to his locker, grabbed his stuff and headed over to his class.

* * *

 

The rest of the month went by the same, people starring at him, people keeping their distance from him, and people trying to talk to him about it. He never opened up. 

Peter was still able to stay on the decathlon team, even with his now profound studder. He would still go to the competitions and stuff like that but when he answered a question he would have to ring Neds or Michelle’s bell and have them tell the answer for him. It was embarrassing but he couldn’t see himself leaving the Decathlon team. But one day, they started asking him questions, and he finally told them what happened, but in different context.

He told them he was helping Tony out with something, when Thanos showed up. He had tried to hurt Tony but Peter had pushed him out of the way. He told them this by writing it down, to afraid of imbarssing himself infront of his other classmates.

Tears started to come out of Peters eyes as he wrote this all down, smearing some of the writing. It took all of his willpower to do this and once he was done he got up as fast as he could and limped towards the bathrooms. 

Once he got to the bathroom, he hopped into one of the stalls, and started to cry. He’s had this happen to him before, panic attacks. He always got ahold of himself again. Then he heard something. 

Someone had walked into the bathroom and was standing infront of his stall. Peters breathing stopped. He kepted his eyes trained on the stall door waiting for it to open, but it didn’t.

The only thing that was heard before he heard whomever ever leave was the words,” Your a true hero, Peter”, then they left Peter alone, his only company being his thoughts.

 

 

 


End file.
